The White Warrior
by hisanachan
Summary: ON HIATUS The long-lost Pevensie child must take the fifth throne of Cair Paravel to fulfil a new prophecy. But what if there is a new war after the White Witch’s demise? How will the lost child fit into it? Pre-PC/Golden Age
1. Prologue

Title: The White Warrior

Summary: The long-lost Pevensie child must take the fifth throne of Cair Paravel to fulfill a new prophecy. What if there is a new war after the White Witch's demise? How will the lost child fit into it? Only time will tell. Pre-Prince Caspian/Golden Age Era

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Adventure

**_A/N: Hey there! I'm normally under "Bleach" in the Anime/Manga section of ; my name's hisanachan! Nice to meet you all!_**

_**OK, so one day I wondered what if there was a fifth Pevensie (random, I know, but it just came into my mind). I started forming a story around it, and here is the end result! I don't know how you'll receive it, but if you could please review and send me your feedback on it **__**AFTER reading the first chapter (which I will also post)**__**, I'd appreciate it. Thanks so much!**_

**_Thanks to my beta Red Princess!! _**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Chronicles of Narnia." That belongs to C.S. Lewis. But any OCs belong to me!**_

--

**Prologue**

"Mummy, what are their names?" A little three-year-old boy asked his mother. His little sister, one year younger, stood bashly next to him. She looked with innocent curiosity into the bundles of blankets in their mother's arms.

"Edmund and Lily, honey. This one is Edmund and this is Lily." The mother lovingly said her twins' names and smiled at her elder children. "You'll help me take care of them, right?"

At their excited nods, their mother laughed. "Alright then."

_--(five years later)--_

"Lily! Stop touching the cat! It'll bite you!" A girl, seven-years-old, pulled back a five-year-old girl in braids. She had the obligation of watching over her younger sister. Their older brother had to take care of a five-year-old brother and their four-year-old sister. The seven-year-old picked up the small five-year-old and walked over the older boy. "Peter, it's time to go home."

Peter hoisted his littlest sister on his back and grabbed the boy's grubby hands. "Let's go home, ok, Ed?"

The little boy, Ed, toddled after the older siblings. At their home, the younger children were released, and by being the active youngsters they were, ran up the stairs into their playroom. Peter and the older girl walked into the living room, where their parents sat. "We're home, Mum, Dad."

"Oh. Peter, Susan, what's your opinion on sending Lily to boarding school in the country? You know, she's quite bright and needs proper education. We hate to send her away, but none of the school here are suitable for her," explained their father.

Susan said, "Why send Lily? She's only five! Isn't that too young? Don't separate us!" She pleaded, clasping her hands. "You just want to get rid of her, don't you? We overheard you while passing the dining room last night. 'We don't need twins. Let's send Lily away to somewhere.' And Mum, you love the twins more than anyone! How could you?"

Laying a warning hand on Susan's shoulder, Peter voiced his opinion. "Susan's right. Lily's too young. You can't do this to us."

"Well, Peter, Lily's going. Tell her to pack." Their father dismissed them.

--_-(five years later)--_

"How's school?" asked Susan, embracing a ten-year-old Lily. Peter then hugged his sister and they sat down on the chairs around the small table.

"I hate it." Lily frowned. "How're Edmund and Lucy?"

"Good," replied Peter.

"I want to see them. But, Mum won't let me. She says it's better to let them go because they don't even remember that I exist. Ed and little Lu… I really miss them. But at least I get to see you! Mum and Dad don't visit me at all. Mum calls once every three months." Lily frowned again, looking down at her cup of tea.

Susan and Peter cautiously glanced at each other. Peter caused and cautiously said, "Say, Lily, this may be the last time we meet in a long time. You've heard of the war?" At Lily's nod, he carefully continued, "We're going to be sent to the countryside, and we won't be able to visit. Do you understand? We'll continue to write to each other, all right?"

Continuing Peter's explanation, Susan added, "We'll try to call you, too. We'll love you wherever you or we go. Unconditionally love you."

Lily gazed into her teacup. Forcing a smile on her face, she chirped, "It's no problem."

The next day, Lily found out that they left her for the countryside on the next train out.

--_-(a week later)--_

Going into the hidden room located in her room, Lily was surprised to find the world of Narnia. There, she befriended the Dwarfs and Centaurs, who taught her the skills of a warrior. One centaur in particular, Twilight, became her constant companion. From her, Lily learned the prophecies of Cair Paravel and decided to take the path destined for her. It was a difficult time, however. The White Witch's reign…

--

**A/N: Alright, this is the prologue. I'm also going to post up the first chapter because that has the main part you need to read at the end before making any judgments on this story's potential. This prologue was just a little early history on Lily. So please, before anything, read the first chapter and send me your feedback! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Love always  
****hisanachan**


	2. The Prophecy

**_A/N: OK, I'd just like to express my thanks for those who've read up to here! THANK YOU SO MUCH! –bows-_**

_**This is the chapter you MUST read before making any judgments. Not to be demanding, but really, the end of this chapter is the real beginning of this story. So, please read to the end of this chapter before doing anything if you're interested and please send me your feedback by reviewing. Thanks so much.**_

_**Thanks again to my beta Red Princess!! **_

_**Disclaimer: Please look at the Prologue's disclaimer. It's the same as before. Nothing has changed since then. **_

**Ch. 1:**** The Prophecy**

"Lily, come here! We've got something for your journey!" called a centaur. It had a beautiful coat of chestnut hair and a wavy mane of cinnamon. A young girl of ten ran to the centaur at her call. She had a dark brown mane of shoulder-length hair and inquisitive brown eyes.

"Twilight?" Lily Pevensie queried her companion as they made their way to the Dwarfs' tent. "Do you think I'll be able to follow this path without doubt? I'd hate to turn back now, or in the middle of things. Narnia's in peril, and I want to help."

Twilight said nothing, only pushed Lily into the tent, bringing her face-to-face with an elderly Dwarf. "Ahh, my dear, you've come. We've prepared so many things. Come, my dear, and see!" he said heartily, waving Lily over and gesturing to several objects.

"First, your armor. We crafted it with pure white material. A white chain mail shirt under a white breastplate. All white. 'Tis white for your purity of heart and mind.

"Next, the women have crafted the white gown of a noble for you. A silver inner kirtle with silver sleeves. A young lady like you who has protected us time and time again deserves a gown as such! In addition, a couple of hair pins. Mind you, my dear, they are weapons as well. Only for use when you are defenseless. But, when not a weapon, they serve as a hair ornament.

"Your weapons are red, my dear. Your sword hilt and scabbard are red, as is the belt to hang the sword. Your bow, quiver, wrist guard, and the belt which to strap your quiver: again, red. We all saw how much you loved red-colored things."

Lily looked at the Dwarf with awe, momentarily overcome with shock. "Your crafts are so beautiful!!" she managed to burst out happily. "But, how can I accept them? After all you've done and taught me…"

Twilight chuckled. "Oh, take them, Lily. Just make them proud with your victories against the White Witch's minions. That'll be enough." She picked up a piece of silver armor and put it on. "What do you think? Do I look, dare I say, formidable?"

Now, it was Lily's turn for a chuckle. "Of course, my dear Twilight. But, do you need the armor?"

"Of course, I'm accompanying you."

"Oh? I'm so happy!" Lily threw her arms around Twilight in glee, speaking to the Dwarf over her shoulder. "If it will please you, dear Truffle, I shall wear your beautiful gown and armor. I promise to help bring peace again to Narnia!" she vowed.

_-- (one month later) --_

It was the most horrible battle Lily and Twilight had ever seen. The White Witch was turning Narnians into stone left and right. A teenage boy ('_looks like Peter, I should say_,' thought Lily) was fighting alongside a dark-haired boy her age, desperately trying to ward off the White Witch's minions for as long as they could.

'_They obviously need some help.' _Lily immediately took her bow and arrow and notched the arrow on the string. Aiming for a werewolf, she released the arrow which promptly hit its mark. Then, pulling out her sword, Lily screamed, "For Narnia!" and ran headlong into the fight.

Heads instantly turned as the creatures of Narnia started talking amongst themselves in shock.

"The White Warrior!"

"She's here?!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now, hopefully, we have a chance."

Lily, in her white attire, had taken the alias of the 'White Warrior', and had become legendary among the Talking Animals for her defeat of the White Witch's subordinates. She never stayed in one place for long, however, so the Talking Animals often saw little of her.

'_The White Warrior actually showed herself?' _the teenage boy, Peter Pevensie, thought in suprise. He didn't have time to dwell on the matter, as defending himself in battle took up most of his attention. However, it soon turned to his younger brother, Edmund Pevensie. "EDMUND!!"

Lily, at that scream, abandoned her fight and frantically thought, _'Peter's voice! But "Edmund"…?' _She let out her own scream as she was stabbed, having been lost in her thoughts in the middle of a battlefield. Twilight galloped in, grabbed Lily, and quickly left the battle. _'Ed…'_

_-- (one week later) --_

At the coronation, Lily and Twilight stood towards the back, Lily in a cloak as so no one would recognize her. She choked back tears as she cheered for her siblings. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

When the celebrations began, Lily, shrouded in her cloak, approached King Peter, curtsied, and said lowly, "The White Warrior bids Your Majesty and Their Majesties success in your rule." After dropping another curtsy, she hurried away, cloak fluttering. Her white kirtle cluttered in the air as she ran into the crowd, out of Cair Paravel, and back to her life as a warrior.

"Peter? Who was that?" asked Susan Pevensie, now Queen Susan. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost. The White Warrior. But her voice…" Peter said quietly.

Susan prodded him. "'Her voice…?'"

"It was _Lily's _voice…"

_-- (two years later) --_

Lily fought off a crowd of enemies as little children cowered in the back. "Be careful!!" she yelled as a hag pounced at them. "Twilight!"

Twilight shot the Hag before it reached the children. Lily followed up. "My, this is troublesome."

"Yes. Are you alright?" Lily asked the eldest child. At his nod, all the other children nodded. Laughing, Lily said, "Well then, let's get you home, shall we?" With that, she took the youngest's hand and they all walked back to the village where the children lived. A centaur stood there. "Roanel!!"

Twilight trotted to her older brother and stood by him.

"Lily. The village is very proud of your deeds. It's time for you to fulfill the prophecy. Have you heard it?" At Lily's "no," Roanel recited:

"_A throne at Cair Paravel lies, waiting to be claimed  
__Unless it is filled, Narnia won't be the same  
__A warrior of white, famed and loved by all,  
__Must ascend to the throne, or Narnia will fall._

That's the prophecy. You are obviously the 'warrior of white' mentioned in the prophecy. You must rise to the throne. Depart to Cair Paravel, immediately."

Lily nodded. Giving a kiss to each child, she took Twilight's hand and swung herself onto her back, riding sidesaddle. "To Cair Paravel, Twilight. To Cair Paravel."

--

"So this fifth throne must be filled?" asked Lucy Pevensie, now Queen Lucy. "Or Narnia will fall… What does that mean?" Turning to her eldest brother, she asked, "Peter, what should we do about this? What is your plan?"

Peter deliberated a little on the prophecy. After a minute or so, he spoke up. "Two years ago at our coronation, a cloaked figure approached me. She wished us success in our rule. As she ran away, her cloak fluttered, and I saw a white skirt. It was the White Warrior. The White Warrior is legendary and loved by all Narnians. No doubt, she is the one mentioned in the prophecy. Edmund and I will depart in a search for her. We shall bring only ourselves," he said firmly.

Edmund nodded in determination. "Let's leave immediately." He stood and left the great room to prepare. Peter followed with a soft "We'll be back as soon as possible."

_-- (two weeks later) --_

"Come on, why is it that wherever we go is a battlefield for us?" growled Lily, releasing her arrow once again.

Twilight spotted two men in armor joining the battle. "Look sharp, White Warrior! Two unknown men have joined our battle."

Lily's head snapped up, eyeing the said men sharply.

At the same time, Peter and Edmund's eyes fell on her. _'Yes! We found the White Warrior!' _

A battle with two Minotaurs brought them face to face with her, Lily pointing her sword at the two Kings. Keeping her eyes to the ground, face hidden, Lily asked, "Friend or foe? I'm a Narnian, and do not wish to harm a brother. If you are a foe…" Lily drew her sword in an offensive stance. "I shall be your demise!"

"Likewise it will be the same for you." Edmund also raised his sword, answering for both him and Peter.

"I propose a match," returned Lily. "The first to disarm the other will have the defeated's name. He will have the choice to reveal his name or not. Swords only." With that, Lily took off her quiver and handed it with the bow to her centaur companion. She also, to Peter's and Edmund's surprise, removed her hair ornaments, loosening her dark mane from its bun. Handing them to the centaur, she assumed her stance again. "Accept?"

Edmund readily said, "I accept." With that, he attacked Lily. _'She's an excellent warrior,' _he thought as he dueled the female warrior. _'Good reflexes…'_

'_He's an exceptional swordsman,' _Lily thought as she parried blows form her opponent. Suddenly, a sharp move from Edmund caught Lily off guard and caused her to look her opponent fully in the eye. As Edmund raised his sword, Lily heard a loud gasp.

"NO, DON'T!"

--

'_The White Warrior, perhaps? Why won't she look us in the eye? Either way, her back is turned to me; I can't see her face,' _thought Peter as he heard the challenge. Watching the girl with wonder, he assumed that her hair ornaments were considered weapons if she removed them. _'Excellent, excellent swordswoman. She was taught well. However, who is she, really?'_

Finally, due to Edmund's exceptional swordsmanship skill, Peter got a good look at her face. _'Lily?!' _thought in disbeliefas a gasp escaped his mouth. When he saw Edmund raise his sword to attack, he desperately shouted out, "NO, DON'T!"

As Edmund's sword fell down, a resonating clanging sound was heard. Peter had quickly interfered, catching his brother's sword on his own. Deflecting it and ignoring Edmund's questioning look, he turned and carefully scrutinized the girl's face. "Lily… it's you, isn't it? It's me, Lily; it's…"

"Peter!" Lily gasped in joy, fiercely embracing the King. "Oh, it's really you, Peter! How can you just leave the next day, so much like Mum and Father?! And how can you be back here in Narnia? I've missed you so!" She clung to him, not minding her injured arm (it'd been injured in the fight before Peter interfered).

Peter hugged her back. "I'm sorry, but Su and I had no choice BUT to go. Professor Kirke's wardrobe got us in; what about you?"

Stepping back to retrieve her possessions from Twilight, Lily replied, "A hidden door in my room. I've been under the tutelage of the centaurs three years ago approximately, and ever since that faun got captured, I've been fighting the White Witch as the White Warrior." She arranged her hair half up in a bun with her hair ornaments expertly. "But that excellent swordsman over there, just who…?"

"That's Ed."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "Ed… my…"

"Twin?" supplied Peter.

"What are you talking about, Peter? My 'twin?' I don't have a twin, do I?" asked Edmund warily, staring at Lily.

Peter sighed in resignation. "Edmund, this is the White Warrior, Lily Pevensie… your twin sister."

--

**A/N: Well, here is a cliffhanger all for you! **

**But, please send me your feedback on this story's potential. I really hope you liked it so far. Please R&R!!**

**Love always  
****hisanachan**


End file.
